Bella Onyx
Bellatrix "Bella" Thunderbane is an S-class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild wherein she is the leader of Team Bella and a part time member of Team Natsu. She is among the six Dragon Slayers sent to the future from 400 years past to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. Appearance Bella has slanted, slit pupiled, deep purple eyes and frizzy/curly black hair which she normally keeps in a high ponytail with one curly strand hanging in her face. She has tanned skin. Her guild mark is located on her right shoulder blade and is purple in color. Her patona mark is located on her right shoulder abd is the same color as her guild mark. She gained a large, lightning shaped scar on her back after she fought Gajeel Redfox. Like other Dragon Slayers, her teeth are distinctively canine sharp. Bella's gear consists of a long sleeved black shirt, a cropped purple flak jacket with attached shoulder pads, pale yellow bracers made of dragon hide, baggy black sweatpants with purple lining, and black boots. She has a gun holster around each of her upper thighs. After the timeskip, Bella is rarely shown out of her gear, but her gear has undergone some changes. Her black shirt is now sleevless and backless, and the flak jacket is backless as well, showing off her guild mark and scar. She wears black arm warmers. Her weapon has changed to black and gold gauntlets with "stingers" covering her middle fingers on either forearm. She also wears black leather gloves that reach her wrist. Personality Bella is fearless and loyal with a fiery temper and untamed rage when angered that matches her hair. She is not one to be underestimated. She is a stoic woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Bella's presence is deacribed as a human lightning bolt. She becomes irked when people remark that she resembles Gray Fullbuster. Bella and Erza are good friends, as they are two of the most powerful Mages in Fairy Tail. She can be serious if she wants to. Bella has formed a habit of punching Gray whenever she sees his clothes removed. Bella is a also a smart and caring person, shown when she knew it was impossible to kill a dragon with Dragon Slayer magic and still didnt see why they needed to kill innocent dragons, a trait that Blitz has admired in her foster daughter. Bella is charismatic in her own way. She knows just what to say to rile an opponent up, shown when she states Zeus didnt need to waste his magic power fighting Sting Eucliffe in the streets. Bella can be quite nasty when she's angry. She is one of the top Mages in Fairy Tail. She was an S-class Mage in the Wild Hunt, Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth, proving she is a strong Mage. She had achieved S-class in Fairy Tail without Dragon Slayer Magic, since she was concealing it for the time being. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: Bella's first form of magic was lightning magic. She can create, control, and manipulate lightning, natrual or magical. Her spells utilize lightning. *Lightning Resistance: Bella is immune to the effects of most lightning spells. In a battle, the more she has to resist, the less resisant she becomes until lightning spells take full effect. It often does not come to this point. Since she had Dragon Slayer Magic, she can consume lightning to gain strength and stamina as well as heal wounds. *Electrifying Jolt: Bella charges her hand with lightning to fire at the opponents. She can control how much power she puts into it. *Lightning Ninja Blades: Bella turns in a circle and shoots out bolts of lightning in all directions. This spell is extremely hard to control. *Thunder Palace: Bella has a very incomplete Thunder Palace. She can summon a few Lightning Lacrima that go off when she wants them too. She doesn't always use Body Link magic. *Electrifying Defense: Bella used this technique once when creating a barrier with Gajeel. After Gajeel created iron pillars to block the path, Bella charged them with lightning that electrocutes anyone who comes too close. *Lightning Lance: Bella creates a Lance made of lightning to impale one or more opponents. *Lightning Shield: Bella creates a shield made entirely of lightning. *Thunder Quake: Bella punches the ground with her right hand and the ground shakes, cracks, and lightning emerges to electrocute the enemy. *Thunder Kick: Bella kicks the air in the direction of her opponent. A lightning vortex shoots out of her leg toward the enemy and hits it. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Bella is a First Generation Kightning Dragon Slayer. She learned to use Lightning Dragon Slayer during her years with Blitz, deeming her as the actual Lightning Dragon Slayer since Laxus Dreyar only had a Lacrima implanted in him, and therefore was a member of the Second Generation. Bella can consume lightning to restor her strength and stamina as well as heal wounds. She can absorb lightning spells to make her power stronger. Her lightning can set flames and is attracted to iron, such as Gajeel Redfox. *Lightning Dragon Roar: Bella's best Dragon Slayer move. She can gather and release lightning from her mouth at the opponent. It has eniugh raw power to go up against Wind Magic. *Lightning Dragon Iron Fist: Bella covers her fist with lightning befpre punching the opponent. *Lightning Dragon Crushing Fang: Bella coats her hands in lightning, Bella slashes the enemy to electrocute them. *Lightning Dragon Sword Horn: Bella covers her entire body with lightning while attacking her enemy. *Lightning Dragon Thunder Star: Bella emits a great amount of lightning. It surrounds her body in the shape of a star. It electrocutes the opponent when Bella punches or kicks. *Lightning Dragon Thunder Bolt: Bella creates two orbs of lightning around her hand. She can shoot out ribbons of lightning at the enemy to attack them. *Lightning Dragon Wings: Bella creates a pair of wings that allow her to fly short distances when Zeus can't. Summoning Magic: Bella can summon thunder snakes. The thunder snakes are purple cobras with a shell like that of a rattlesnake that stores lightning to be shot at the target. Storm Magic: Bella is a Storm Mage, even though she uses mostly lightning, as she sees this is the most effective of all natrual disasters she can muster. *Lightning: Bella can create and manipulate lightning. Her spells are enchanced when using real lightning. *Other precipitation: Bella has shown use of the other forms of precipitation (hail more than others). She normally sticks with lightning though. Requip: Bella uses two basic forms of Requip. She can Requip her current outfit to her gear, as well as Requipping the two pistols into a variety of weapons. She can also fuse two weapons into one big superweapon, but it takes a lot of magic energy. *Requip: Swords: Bella Requips two black swords with gold handles and purple gems set in the handle. *Requip: Rapier: Bella Requips two rapiers with dragon claw like decor on the handle. *Requip: Pistols: Bella Reqips two regular pistols that use magic energy bullets rather than regular bullets. *Requip: Stingers: Bella Requips two black and gold gauntlet like weapons with a "stinger" at the middle finger. *Requip: Dagger: Bella Requips two silver daggers. *Requip: Bow: Bella Requips a bow. When she prepares to fire, an arrow of magic energy materializes for her to shoot *Requip: Katana: Bella Requips two katana with a silver and purple checker pattern on the handle. *Requip: Kun: Bella Requips a kun, a traditional Japanese wooden conbat staff. *Requip: Kusarigma: Bella Requips a kusarigma, except it has a single blade rather than a scythe at the end. *Requip: Scythe: Bella Requips a large scythe with the handle wrapped in gold ribbon. **Requip: Double Bladed Scythe: Bella's scythe gains a second blade. *Requip: Double Bladed Sword: Bella Requips a double bladed sword with a purple handle. *Requip: Axes: Bella Requips two single bladed axes with bronze handles. **Requip: Giant Axe: Bella Requips a large axe twice her size. She doesnt seem affected by the immense weight. *Requip: Kunai: Bella summons multiple kunai to fire at a target. *Requip: Shuriken: Bella summons multiple shuriken to fire at a target. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Bella is a master hand to hand combatant, magic or not. She can hold her own in battle. She is very strong and agile and noemally deals aggressive, direct attacks at opponents. She is shown to kick and punch at a rapid pace. She can punch hard enough to knock someone out. She is shown to be durable, shown when she was able to land softly from a fall and kick in a circle during her battle against Terra Carbonne. Bella is able to do many flips and other acrobatic moves at a rapid pace. Master Swordsman Specialist: Bella is not a user of Sword Magic, but rather, a Requip weapon Mage, but she is shown to be able to spar evenly against specialists like Erza Scarlet, Panther Lily, and Bella Soloh. She is officially classified as an expert. She able to Requip her weapons in a matter of seconds. She can alsi hold her won in battle using her stingers, which are smaller weapons. Expert Weapon Specialist: Bella is able to keep up with some Master Weapon Specialists, but she is an expert Weapon Specialist. She was shown to be able to defeat the master Soloh, as well as break Terra's rocks. She also defeated every monster Fleyta Samon summoned. Equipment Opening Key: a key that can becone any key to open any lock. History Bella originally came from a village that believed they could defeat dragons without Dragon Slayer Magic. Bella was a dragon hunter like her late parents before her, but deep down she knew it was impossible. One day while standing on a high cliff, she was approached by the Lightning Dragon Blitz. Bella chose not to kill her, and she gained Blitz's trust. She decided to leave her home to train with Blitz. Blitz was a foster mother to Bella. She taught Bella Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic as well as hand to hand combat. Blitz practically raised Bella, until one day. Blitz was left in a half dead state by Acnologia. She joined in a plan involving Igneel, Natsu Dragneel, Naomi Dragneel, Metallicana, Gajeel Redfox, Grandeeney, Wendy Marvell, Weisslogia, Sting Eucliffe, Skiadrum, Rogue Cheney, Quarris,Terra Carbonne, Leilani, Sebastian LeRoux, Posiden, Misty Swanson, Zeref Dragneel, amd Anna Heartfilia. She used the Dragon Soul Technique and used Bella's body as a vessel, so Bella would not suffer the same fate as Acnologia and so Blitz could heal, but it didn't go as planned. Going through the Eclipse Gate, Bella's memory was altered into believing Blitz left. Bella lived by herself the same village as Gray Fullbuster until the demon Deliora destroyed the village. Bella was presumed dead as a large hunk of rock fell on top of her, but she was found by Ur and her students. Having nothing left, Bella ran away from the ruins of the village. After the village's destruction, Bella roamed Fiore, searching for Blitz. She hatched her Exceed companion, Zeus, and the two looked her Blitz together. Bella was taken under the tutelage of Rosalynn Stormthorn, a member of the guild Wild Hunt, which became Bella's first guild. Rosalynn taught Bella more advanced magic. She also taught Kaminari Kichiku. At some point, Kaminari asked Bella to be her patona, and Bella agreed. When Rosalynn died, Bella inherited her Opening Key. Three years prior to the beginning of the series, Bella left the Wild Hunt along with Zeus, then joined Fairy Tail. Bella beat up Jace Dispel, and formed her own team consisting of herself, Jace, Zeus, Han Gauss, the twins Isaiah and Jedediah Backburn, Maryse Greenwood, and Sandra Skyheart. Trivia *Bella was named after the star Bellatrix in the constellation Orion. *As noted by Gray Fullbuster, Bella frequently experiences deja vu *Bella resembles Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter *Her creator planned Bella to use Storm magic even before the name was devised. *Bella was originally named Kaminari Kuchiku, literally meaning Thunder Destroyer. The name Kaminari Kuchiku was later given to a fellow student of Rosalynn Stormthorn. *If Bella had a voice actor, it would have been Wendee Lee Quotes (To Lucy Heartfilia) "I can't believe your nerve! How could I ever be related to an ice boy who can't even keep his clothes on!!???" Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Mages Category:Mage